Yaoi In C Minor
by Mew-is-back
Summary: A young boy and his twin try and find themselves in a world of confusion, murder...and BOYS!HarryOC DracoOC Sirius BlackSeverus SnapeNO GARY STUES!Both of my OC's are extremely flawed!


_**Chapter One:**_

_**Sevlus Snap, or something like that.**_

My eyes adjusted to the lighting as Ron Weasely flipped off the light switched.

"G'night everybody!" the red head sand. My ears twitched as I glared at the eleven year old.

"Mah, what's good about it? I'm not even sleepy!" I whined. I sat up, my yellow eyes wide. I swung my legs onto the floor, and stood up. Without telling the rest of the boys where I was going, I walked down the staircase into the common room. From there, I ventured out of the portrait hole, into the Fat Lady's corridor. I traveled back the way I had come earlier that day. My feet brought me to the corridor area outside the Great Hall. At this point in my journey, I had two choices. A door to my left, and an identical one to my right. I chose the one on the right.

The corridor before me was dank. Many staircases had brought me lower into the castle dungeons. Soon, my path was lit only by torches. Water dripped from the walls, and the air around me smelt of damp soil.

Suddenly, as I was preoccupied with the sent of the area around me, footsteps that where not my own pulled me from my thoughts.

"Who's there?" A deep male voice accompanied the footsteps. Almost instantly, a figure invaded my peripheral vision. Before I could respond, a strong hand grabbed my upper arm. I shrieked, but the hands twin covered my mouth.

"Hush! What house are you in, boy?"

I refused to answer. I wriggled, but the assailant pulled me against his chest. This caused me to struggle harder.

"Hey!" he hissed.

My imagination filled my mind with the worst case scenario, and I began to cry. He removed his hand from my mouth.

"P-please don't h-hurt me!" I whimpered, giving up my struggle. He turned me around to face him.

"Hey." his voice was much softer now, and he reached out to wipe a tear away that was running down my face. "I'm a teacher here. Why would I hurt you? I'm just upset. You shouldn't be out here this late a night. It's not...permitted, nor is it safe. There are ghosts and stuff of the like that come out at night that _will_ hurt you. Now...why don't you come to my office and we can have a nice hot cup of tea and maybe you can calm down a bit."

I sniffled, looking at his face for the first time. He had a pale, slightly gaunt face. His eyes where black, as was his shiny, shoulder length hair.

"I don't like tea." I said bluntly, turning away.

"Hmm..." he sounded as though he was thinking. "Cats like milk, no?"

He stroked my gray/blue ears. I brushed his hand away.

"Cats are lactose intolerant after they're weaned off of their mother milk!" I spat.

I turned back to him to see a genuinely sad look on his face.

"What _do_ you like?" he muttered. I through my head back haughtily.

"I don't want anything from you!" I hissed.

"Why not? I haven't done anything objectionable to you."

He was being argumentative! I glared at him.

"Yeah, well-"

"See? You have nothing to say. You will come back to my office with me, or I will take away twenty points from..." he inspected the embroidered mark on the chest of my pajamas, "Gryffindor!"

"Mah, mah! Why are you so determined to get me to come to your office with you? I want to go back to my bed! I'm leaving! _Don't follow me_!" I ran past him, and didn't stop running until I reached the common room. I sat down on the couch, mulling over what had just happened. My Papa had told me stories about this man...Sevlus Snap...or something like that. He was a rejected kid who went to school with my Papa. Maybe...I should have given him a chance? No...I laid back, and fell sound asleep.

_**Chapter Two: Tousan**_

I saw the man, Sevlus Snap, in the Great Hall today during breakfast. He kept looking at me. When breakfast was over, he approached me.

"The Headmaster wants you to come to my office and apologize for being rude to me last night, Mr. Black." he said, grabbing me by the elbow. I jerked my arm away from him.

"NO! Get off me!" I hissed, backing away. I looked over at my best friend, Hermione Granger. She frowned.

"Maybe you should go with him, Christofer..."

My eyes widened. "_Hermione_!"

"You're blowing things out of proportion, Christofer." she sighed, turning back to talk with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I stomped my foot.

"Am not! I _hate_ this guy!" I seethed. The man, Selvus or what ever, grabbed my elbow again. I turned, and stepped on his foot as hard as I could.

"_Why _do you hate me..._Christofer_?"

"Great Hermione! Now the creep knows my name!" I seethed. She looked at me, rolled her eyes, and continued talking to Ron. Harry was looking at me, biting his lip. Suddenly, he stood.

"I'll go with you, Christofer." he said, walking over to where me and Selvus(or whatever his name is) standing. I smiled at him, hugging him.

"Arigatou goziamsu!" I exclaimed.

"Um...I don't know Japanese, Christofer." the Boy Who Lived blushed. I frowned.

"Thanks bunches."

"Oh..."

Sevlus started to lead us off towards the dungeons, his hand still gripping my elbow.

"So, Christofer..." he stared talking..._again_! "You speak Japanese?"

I tried to roll my eyes like Hermione.

"I lived in Japan until last month, when my Papa sent me a letter telling me to come here and live with his lover."

His shiny black eyes widened.

"Oh? And how did you manage to learn English so quickly?"

So _annoying_!

"A spell. But I like Japanese more!"

"Why?"

"_Urusai _(shut up)!" I hissed. His eyes looked confused. I smiled. "That's why! I can yell at you and insult you in Japanese!"

"Everytime you speak Japanese to me, I'll take ten points from Gryffindor."

I pouted. Finally, we reached his dungeon. Harry played the 'big brother' role, staying close to me and eyeing Selvus suspiciously. He gestured for us to sit in to large arm chairs, and we complied. He sat down behind his desk and looked at me.

"I brought you here...to talk about your father."

"Papa? What business do you have with my Tousan?" I cocked my head to the side. He folded his hands in his lap, and Harry looked extremely uncomfortable.

"You do know...that your...'tosan'-"

"Tousan. You pronounce it like toe."

"That your father was arrested for the murder of...Mr. Potter's parents?"

Harry's electric green eyes opened wide, and he looked at me...with hate.

"What?"

"H-Harry...no it's not t-"

"_WHAT?_"

He actually lunged at me, knocking me out of the chair. I fell on my back, and he proceeded to punch me. I cried out.

"Harry! S-stop! Y-YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

He didn't stop on his own. Selvus pulled him off of me, and picked me up.  
"Mr.Potter! What has gotten into you?!" he exclaimed.

Now, don't get me wrong! I hate this creepy old guy. But, I snuggled into his chest. I was just so scared. Harry really hurt me! He pretty much broke my nose! Selvus did a good job at hugging me! He was surprisingly cuddly. And he smelt nice. Maybe...I'll hate him a little bit less now. Yeah...

"That _whore's_ father killed my parents!" Harry spat.

My mind went blank with shock. I looked up from Selvus's chest, staring increduously at Harry.

"Wh-Whore?" I murmured.

"Yeah, that's right! You dirty, rotten, no good, son of a b-"

I hissed, pouncing on him. I pinned him back on the ground, baring my tiny fangs. They're really not that impressive...I'm still a kitten...Anyway, I punched him, and then I started digging at his face with my nails. Again, Selvus intervined, pulling me against his chest again.

"Leave, Potter. I'll tell the headmaster about your...actions here today. He should be most dissapointed."

Harry glared at me, and I flattened my ears to my head. Selvus sat down, holding me in his lap.

"There is something else your father wanted me to tell you."

I looked up at him.

"Hai?"

"I'm your...Tousan's lover."

I did the first thing that came to my mind. I hugged the daylights out of Selvus! My other Papa!

"Papa! Yay! What's your name, Papa?"

"Severus."

"I THOUGHT IT WAS SELVUS!" I exclaimed. He laughed, starting to cuddle me back. I giggled.

"So you're my Tousan, too!"

"Hai!"

I giggled again.

"You sound weird when you speak Japanese!"

I got my nose poked. Mah, Mah!


End file.
